Take Care of Him
by Alkyonides Meres
Summary: Onesided NaruxHina with mentions of NaruxSaku. Hinata's thoughts and feelings after learning of Naruto's and Sakura's relationship. Hinata-centric.


A/N

Can't really explain this one... I just felt that I needed to make an overly corny tribute to onesided love. There might be some very mild bashing at Sakura, but they are in the POV of a hurt young woman with unrequited feelings. So I quess there is some bitterness. Also Hinata is a bit OOC but she is thinking, so i quess we can't really say she's OOC eh? If that makes sense.... Anyway.. Enjoy?

Oh also some mild cursing.

Blah Blah are some of Hinata's thought directed at Sakura.

Disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot of the story.

_I don't know you _

_But I learned to envy you.._

_You see the one I always loved_

_Is inside your arms_

Neji had never been kind in the way he told things. From good to bad news he was always telling the exact truth. So I knew that something was definitely, _utterly_ wrong for him to be fumbling with his words. In the end he didn't say anything. He couldn't bear to see me hurt.

He didn't need to say anything after all. I saw them together the next day. Naruto was holding her close, tenderly, _lovingly_ and Sakura was not pushing him away. The Cherry Blossom merely snuggled closer to his warmth.

I felt my heart breaking at the sight of them.

_And I am left all alone_

_God How I much I long for him_

_I wish he was mine_

_Without him I die._

I don't know how I managed it really. But I still am proud of myself. When they turned their heads towards me and waved and _grinned_ happily and carefreee, instead of breaking down, of getting angry, of..of... I simply waved and smiled back. A little too cheerfully, maybe, but a smile still.

_Why? Why could I not be the one?_

_I rip my heart out to bring him back_

_But to no avail, you steal him back_

_My wonderful hero_

_From within my hands you take him._

I turned my gaze on her. She was so beautiful and had become so strong over the years. Her personality had also changed, she wasn't so loud and immature, instead she was more composed and lady like. And truely a nice and kind person. But I still couldn't forgive her for the way she treated him back then.

_You want everything for yourself_

_But before you came_

_I was waiting for him_

_To come to my arms_

_But he never did_

I was always hoping that maybe, _maybe_ I had a chance with him. I used to talk more and more with him, I got closer to him. As I sit now in my room I go through one precious photograph of all of us together.. one that me and him happen to be next to each other and Sakura was far off mooning over Uchiha-san... Ever since Uchiha returned I've been selfishly hoping that perhaps she'd still love him.. but no. Sakura loved Naruto. My Naruto..

_And I lost my boy_

_Ever since I fight with my sorrow_

_Don't get me wrong_

_I know that you don't care_

I know that Sakura never considered me a close friend. After all she had Ino-san as her best friend/rival. So I could not really expect of her to cosider my feelings for him, or to even confort me about them.. After all I had no claim over him and she had no obligation.. All these thoughts were merely my wishful thinking. I can't say I am bitter towards her... If anything I respect and admire her. But still I envy her. She always had the attention, the approval of the one I wanted most.

_I know this words disgusts you_

_But they are all I have left_

_All my fortune_

_A peace of paper_

_And a Bit of imagination_

_Take care of him_

_Because I cannot_

I hope that she loves him as much as he loves her, because he deserves it. In my opinion he deserves more than her or me. But Sakura-san is closer to ideal than I could ever hope to be. She must be as I can see his smile being more genuine, the same smile that he had once gave me, at the chuunin exams, before the fight with Neji. For that smile I would gladly kill for, scratch that, I'd gladly die for.

_I thought he'd come find me_

_But he's not here at all_

_Because between the two of us_

_I am the worst_

_Inside his heart_

_You're the most important_

I knew all along that he'd end up with her. But still I foolishly clung to whatever hope I had, to whatever smile I earned from him, to whatever glimpse of his eyes I caught, to a fraction of his warmth. Still she wins and rightly so. But it doesn't hurt any less. I've loved him all my life. She ignored him for the most of it. It doesn't feel fair. But there's nothing to do.

_I don't know you _

_But, take care of him_

_The one I love_

_You have_

_I wish I could be you,_

_For just one hour_

_To hold him inside my arms_

_For a few moments._

Despite all that, despite the shock I still can't cry. Walking out of the mansion, because here is not home, I head towords my place of solace. I don't wish to see those two, because the pain is raw, too raw to cry, because once I start I feel there'd be no end to it. Alas though as I enter the training grounds I see them, all of them, team 7 in all their sannin glory, fighting each other in an enviable way, clashing yet completing each other. Fuck, I cannot stand this. I retreat to the sidelines, where I always was and and damn it all to hell I feel the moisture in my eyes. I see him, so close, yet there is such a distance between us, such a huge cliff.

_Take care of him_

_He's been through a lot_

_His worse fear is loneliness_

And guess what, he senses me. Blue eyes turn over to me and he leaves everything to come by my side. At any other moment I might have blushed, laughed, hoped. Now it's all a void for I can see his concern as what it really is, friendly. Naruto looks at my watery eyes and gently ask me if I'm alright. What could I possibly say? I smile, a watery one and try to stummer out something. He senses it, my unease to be around me. I know him well, too well, I know that he's getting an idea.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" At that moment I want to yell out, to scream, to hit him. Why, when had you ever been there? You, who know how it is to cry on your own, to be on your own and you want to leave me? But I suppose it's the best for the both of us. My tears intesify when I look at you and I don't know what I'll say to you if you stay. I mutely nod and you slump your shoulders and leave, glancing at me worriedly.

_When he's not alright_

_Caress his locks_

_Talk tenderly to his ears_

_And hold him tight_

I hope that he never comes to the state I am now, hunched over and crying. But if he does, I want her to be there and comfort him, sooth him, hold him the way I can't. I want Sakura to wash away his tears and be there. Because she'll be able to make him feel better.

_Please don't make him cry_

_Such a creature, it's a shame_

_His eyes are lyrics_

_From the most beautiful poem_

They are the first characteristics that define him. His eyes are expressive, warm and radiant. He is one of a kind and he will always hold a piece of my heart. I feel as though I cannot grieve enough to get him out of my heart. The changes he elicited at me are not from the influence of a mere crush. I could have told him what he means to me. Now I don't have the right.

_And if he's angry at you_

_Give him love only_

_Careful, do not break him_

_Because he's porcelain fragile_

He is more fragile than than her. More hurt than both of us combined. She has powerful hands that can break through anything and she holds something so very fragile. His heart.

_Handsome and precious_

_This is how you should treat him_

_He's an angel_

_That has fallen in your lap_

Please let her treat him with care and getleness, those that he missed out all his life.

_Some nights_

_He thinks that demons are hunting him_

_Stay with him_

_Till he closes his eyes_

_Or fall asleep_

_So that he could see you in his dream_

_And you'd be his guardian_

_His sweet angel_

Sakura is strong, strong enough to stand next to him to fight next to him. So I hope that when his fears and insecurities that plague him come she'll stay strong and protect him.

_Go for a walk_

_To the best of places_

_Because he's grown tired of here_

I walked towards my sensei's home. She is there in all her beauty as if waiting for me. I lung into her arms. Ah, this _is_ home. I spill everything at her. Every petty thought, every hope crushed, every prayer for him. And Kurenai tells me to be glad to have felt this, because if it cannot kill me, it will make me stronger.

_And don't worry_

_I'll become dust_

_I won't ever bother him_

_No matter how that kills me_

_My heart is alone_

_So please be glad with him_

_Cause the one that loves you_

_I'm in love with_

"Leave your life trough emotions, because even if they leave you hurting and crying they'll still matter more than anything. I lived my life embracing them and I don't regret it, not one bit. We may be shinobi, but we are also humans. May you find one day someone that will love you as much as you love Naruto now and you'll love him back even more. Even if it's once it'll be worth it. Trust me."

Those were her words and I take them to my heart. I feel better now. The sorrow is still here but I feel I'm healing. I need to see my two brothers though, because I know they worry about me.

_I don't know you _

_But, take care of him_

_The one I love_

_You have_

_I wish I could be you,_

_For just one hour_

_To hold him inside my arms_

I still wish I was like you Sakura-chan. And I still love Naruto-kun. I stiil wish i could hold him adn love him the way I dreamed. But life goes on and I refuse to feel pain any longer. I wish both of you the world. Perhaps I'll find my own later but now...

"Hinata-chan!!!" I hear Kiba's yell, Akamaru's bark and Shino's quiet footsteps. They gaze at me long and hard and I smile at them, genuinely. I love them with all my heart. I notice their shoulders relaxing and they smile back at me. Together we are strong.

We are not Sannins.

We were all shunned by others.

Outcasts and misfits.

Yet we found our place.

We all loved people we could not have at one point of our lives.

But together we'll get stronger. I have them and it feels.. nice.

Ah... family never felt so good before.


End file.
